Scout Pfeiffer
Name: Scout Pfeiffer Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 11th School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Video Game Design, Math, Ghost Hunting, Professional Wrestling Appearance: '''Scout is an Irish-American who stands at about 5’2” and 118 lbs, with broad shoulders and visibly built arms it is apparent she keeps herself in shape. This is rarely apparent from her normal attire and pale skin. Her face has enough soft features including her smooth jaw and small nose. that there is no confusing her for a boy, along with a small smattering of freckles covering her cheeks. Her clear blue eyes are often scrunched up, giving her a mean disposition. Her orange hair is cropped around her jawline, and Scout often ties it up into a short ponytail. Scout's attire mainly consists of hoodies and jackets overtop graphic t-shirts, and baggy jeans. On the day of the field trip, Scout was wearing a pair of jeans, a pair of black boots, and a blue flannel jacket overtop a dark graphic t-shirt. '''Biography: Scout Pfeiffer was born and raised in Brooklyn, New York City. She lived in the neighborhood of Bay Ridge from the moment she was born until the beginning of high school when she moved to Kingman, Arizona. Born Irish American, Scout was born into a family that lived in New York City since the late 19th century. She grew up in a conservative household, with strong individual values and rigid rules of behavior. She was raised by her mother, Debbie, and father Lane. While she was a single child, it would be unusual if a member of Lane's extended family did not peek their head in through the door sometime during the week. There was also Debbie's side of the family, many of whom lived all the way in Arizona. Scout never got to see them until she moved to Kingman, and she isn't nearly as close to them as she was her father's side of the family. During her early childhood, her parents were there for her. During preschool, Debbie and Lane were always home, always around as constant figures in her life. Once Scout entered elementary school, however, things began to change. Slowly but surely they became more and more busy of both parents. Some days her mother made it home just in time to make dinner, other days there would be a babysitter waiting for her as the bus dropped her off. When Debbie was home, she spent most of the night holed up in the dining room grading assignments and filling out forms. There was a connection, her parents were not neglecting her. It felt like there was a rift forming in her family. Scout never thought much of this at the time. She figured this was natural, that a child should learn to take care of themselves. Her father was always a busy person, as is expected of a police officer. More specifically, he made rank sometime in fifth grade, becoming Sergeant of the precinct that he worked for. This meant that his schedule could be stretched thin on the drop of a dime. It was not rare for him to arrive home just as Scout was getting ready for bed. And while Lane had Sundays and the occasional Saturday off, Lane was quick to respond to any calls from work. She assumed the same must have been true of her mother. Debbie was an teacher at a local art school, so Scout figured that she was busy with her work too. Debbie taught several different classes at the college, so her schedule often fluctuated between semesters. So, again, she didn't think much of the growing bridge between her parents. Now, with hindsight on her side, she's not so sure. Things were easy for Scout, boring even. Her father never put his life into jeopardy, as his position was more managerial which meant less time on the beat. Their neighborhood was decent but there were few kids her age. Most of the friends she made came from school, finding herself getting on better with the boys in her class. She became comfortable with the environment there, though even as a child she understood just how underbudgeted her elementary school was. There was no computer lab, all the rooms had old scratched up black boards and they used projectors from the seventies. She cannot recall anything particularly special about elementary school; it happened, that's all she really cares about. By the time she entered middle school Scout was independent, learning how to cook and do all of the chores without even having to be forced. Math was her favorite subject coming out of elementary, and that combined with access to new, top-of-the-line computers opened new doors for her. Scout received a Playstation 2 for Christmas one year, but sixth grade was the first time she became invested. She'd find herself hanging out in the computer lab with a few of her friends every chance she got, playing platformers and RPGs and going on to video game forums to chat. She also participated in a wrestling bulletin board that she was technically too young to be posting on. She loved professional wrestling as a kid. Even though she knew it was fake, it felt so real to her that she didn't even care. Her interest faded as she grew up and she became more and more obsessed with her computer. Scout's social circle began to wane in middle school, preferring the anonymity of online friends to most of her real life classmates, whom she was finding harder to understand. Her grades were fine during this time, though most of her teachers believed Scout was capable of so much more if she just worked harder. Things fell apart during summer break, towards the end of middle school. The marriage was rife with trouble from the start, even she was aware of that. Once Scout bought her first computer, she had an outlet to plug in her headphones and drown out the sound of her parents arguing. Unbeknownst to Scout, both of her parents were cheating on one another. She cheated on him with a married man for three years. He cheated on her with another woman for two years. The only difference is that it was her father who was caught red-handed. Even now, years later, Scout doesn't understand what exactly happened, and her mother has always been tight-lipped about it. She knew something went down, involving a third party. Scout could put two and two together, but she hates making assumptions without evidence. Then Debbie told her they were moving. It was sudden; the divorce wasn't even finalized when her mother told her the decision. It wasn't just to get away from Lane either. She secured herself a position as Assistant Director of the Arts and Culture program in Northern Arizona University, more specifically the Mohave Campus. She was in talks about it before the divorce, having been reached out a year before. It became a foregone conclusion once the papers were drawn up. The pay was significantly higher, Debbie wouldn't have to teach multiple classes, and it was closer to Scout's grandparents. So it wasn't a selfish move; Debbie was thinking of what was best for the both of them. She thought it would do Scout a lot of good, since she's lived in New York City all her life. Scout did not see it that way. The fact that Debbie did not let Scout know about all of this until things fell apart with Lane, and the fact that her mother was (and still is) cagey about the circumstances of the divorce makes it harder for her not to jump to conclusions. all she knows, all that she cares to know is that her mother was the one who divorced her father. She divorced him, took custody of Scout, flew the both of them halfway across the world to some small town near Las Vegas of all places. Away from New York, away from the rest of her family, away from everything Scout has ever known. She loves her mother, of course, but it is impossible for Scout to not hold any animosity towards her. Since moving to Kingman nearly three years, Scout still hasn't quite let up about her irritation. To her neighbors, she is a recluse; she almost never comes out of the house apart from coming to and from school. To her classmates, she is weirdo with a funny accent. Settling into high school was easy, Kingman as a whole, not so much. It was hard going to sleep the first couple of months because she was so used to the hustle and bustle from far off that silent nights kept her wide awake. So she stayed up late, burying herself away in her computer like she did during the divorce of her parents. She became even more interested in video games, not just playing them as she did when she was younger but making them as well. It all culminated with her computer, discovering clients that allowed her to program. It started off as simple games she programmed in Java, ones that did not deserve to be posted anywhere. Then she started experimenting with the Unity engine, then the C++ language as a whole. Soon she found herself staying up from dusk until dawn in front of her computer. This caused the first (and only) mark on her permanent record when she was caught sleeping in class one too many times. She got detention and a health dose of Melatonin to help her get back into a healthy sleeping routine, but that did not discourage her from game design and making games. She still carries that torch, though she only shows her games to a few close-knit group of friends. Scout has burrowed a niche for herself within Cochise, with her little group of close friends and acquaintances, but she rarely socializes without this circle of friends. At best she is an oddity, a gruff girl with a weird accent and a cold disposition. At worst, her introverted behavior comes off as arrogant and many students do not want anything to do with her. They are right in a sense; Scout can be stuck-up and cold to those she has little interest in. This also applies to her coursework, which is an all-or-nothing affair to her. She rarely shows commitment in anything that does not interest her, only doing the minimum amount of work to pass and nothing else. She is in two AP tracks; math and science. Math has always been her favorite subject, and science classes are a breeze to her. She does well in her English classes and gym, as well as her cooking electives. She is on good terms with her teachers, as she is certainly not the type to cause trouble. Scout is on especially good terms with her math teacher, Maureen Brown. Her choice in extracurricular activities is more lax. After her attempts to start a game development club crashed and burned during the ninth grade, she joined the book club on a suggestion of a friend. She only really goes because a few of her friends attend, but it's sparked an interest in reading for her, particularly mysteries. Suffice it to say, that interest she has taken to reading and the club itself has helped her grades in her English classes. From there she branched off into the paranormal club, with a small but close group of members. She always found ghosts interesting, more specifically the mystery of whether they truly exist or not. There is no way ghosts could exist, yet she cannot disprove the existence of them. Such a quandary intrigues Scout, so she acts as the resident skeptic, always being the one to err on the side of rationality. Most of her social life occurs in school. Scout usually just heads home after school if there's no club. Every other afternoon she goes to her school's gymnasium to exercise, since her maternal father Lane always stressed the need to keep in shape back in middle school. It certainly helps, since spending so much time on the computer does not lend itself to a healthy lifestyle. She rarely hangs around Downtown or ventures outside of Kingman. The only place she frequently visits in town is Larson's Comics and Games, because its the only place to get games she actually wants to play. She has poked her head into the skate park once or twice but never for long. There isn't much to Kingman, which feeds Scout's desire to leave for greener pastures. This doesn't mean she avoids social gatherings like the plague; they just do nothing for her. She cannot see herself having any fun shopping or just loitering around the place. Scout has always cared more about the carrot than the stick. Nothing beats the feeling she gets when she takes something, a concept that might seem convoluted or even foreign to her, and through rigorous work and cleverness, make sense of it. Remembering facts, passively flipping through flipcards, doing what she is told, it isn't for her. It is why she's taken such an interest in math, programming and game development. It's less about finding the answer to Scout and more about the journey to that answer, where all the hard work and sleepless nights pay off for her. This is also why ghosts intrigue her so much. She knows they don't exist, but something inside of her tells her otherwise. It's that shot of adrenaline that courses through her veins when she hears creaking in the dead of night, and the relief she tells herself that it must be the house settling. Scout still speaks to her father occasionally. Their connection is strained due to the distance between them, but they have always had a good relationship. Most of their bonding happens over the phone, though lately Scout has been electing to call him on her cellphone simply because her mother feels the need to monitor their calls on landline. She hasn't seen her father face-to-face in years, though he is insistent on flying out for Scout's graduation. Her relationship with her mother is tenuous, however. Their bond was stretched thin after the fallout of the divorce and Debbie's decision to move halfway across the continent. They see one another all the time, but her mother struggles to connect with Scout. Her relationship with her daughter is the only problem in Debbie's life. Everything has improved dramatically for Debbie since moving to Kingman. She loves her work at college and it has given her tons of satisfaction. She has also been dating a man named Gary Halwood over the past couple of months, culminating in the two of them getting engaged. Gary has a daughter named Clarice, who is a senior at Cochise High. Scout knows about the engagement, and about her future stepsister Clarice. She doesn't know what to think. The fact that she and Debbie do not have the most stable of relationships makes it hard for her to be objective. Despite this, she has made a connection with Clarice, who got Scout back into professional wrestling. Due to the circumstances of their meeting, she has not made any attempts to connect with Gary. Scout plans to move to Seattle once she is done school. While her graduation is still a ways off, none of the schools in Arizona have any schools with a dedicated focus in game design. She feels her chances of graduation and success in finding a career are better there than in Arizona. Regardless, Scout does not plan to stay in Kingman longer than she has to. She has not told her mother about her plans for the future, and avoids the subject entirely whenever Debbie brings it up. Advantages: Scout is in relatively good shape and has a fit mind. She is a proponent of lateral thinking and has been conditioned to think problems through, finding answers that she would not have thought of otherwise. She has a tendency to stick to her guns and dig her heels at the face of contention, and she works well under stress. Disadvantages: Scout is not a team player. She is a lone wolf through and through, and even though she has close friends, she is stubborn, rigid on her morals, and will only seek help from someone else if it is absolutely necessary. There is no love lost between Scout and many of her classmates, and she is terrible at reading others. Designated Number: '''Female student no. 060 --- '''Designated Weapon: Bonesaw Conclusion: BONESAW IS REAADYYYYYYYYYYYYYY - Dennis Lourvey The above biography is as written by Ciel. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Ciel, SOTF Help '''Kills: 'Alvaro Vacanti, Isabel Ramirez (with Noah Whitley, Dorothy Shelley, and Fiyori Senay), Bart Cappotelli 'Killed By: '''Internal injuries '''Collected Weapons: '''Bonesaw (assigned weapon), MAC-10 (from Alvaro Vacanti, to Blair Moore), Sawblade Slinger (from Noah Whitley, to Blair Moore) '''Allies: 'Noah Whitley, Asuka Takahara, Bart Cappotelli 'Enemies: 'Alvaro Vacanti, Isabel Ramirez, Bart Cappotelli 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Scout started on the helipad, but she quickly came up with a plan and departed. She briefly and unintentionally intruded on Mia Rose and Candice Banks in the Staff B dorms, and quickly left after she gave unprompted advice. She crossed the bridge to the asylum, along the way she ran into the group of Kaitlyn Greene, Lili Williams, and Alan Banks. She tried and failed to pass them, unimpressed when they tried to pull her into their trading schemes. They managed to irritate her to the point of drawing a response, but she ultimately refused to get involved and left with even more quips for advice. She traveled to the chapel eventually, musing on killing though the thought of her family member Clarice Halwood also being caught in the action puts doubt into her, much to her own irritation. She was joined by Alice Baker and Jeremy Frasier. Jeremy put away his gun when Scout asked, which caught her off guard. He then revealed that he saw Clarice being wounded earlier, by Nancy Kyle. Scout was shocked and upset, and fled without much else said. She went into the basement of the asylum, where she found Alvaro Vacanti hiding in the electroshock rooms. He tried to get her to go away but she didn't buy into his tactics and tried to enter the room. She held her position at the door, daring Alvaro to challenge her. He did, and after a moment's consideration she relented and let him pass. She changed her mind, however, and tried to stop him. He tried to retaliate but she got the upper hand, pinning him to the floor and threatening him as she grew increasingly frustrated with his lack of compliance. However she hesitated, and he was able to escape her. She found the hunting cabin by Day 3, entering it right after Kimiko Kao, who she didn't recognize, escaped it. By this point announcements had given her clear targets for her restlessness and anger: Kimiko, along with Nancy Kyle and Isabel Ramirez, and she contemplated finally taking action before even more deaths were announced. The cabin was approached by Hannah Kendrickstone but Scout intimidated her and she fled. Scout barricaded the cabin door for the night and spent it resting and continuing to cultivate her obsession with taking action against the killers, and lesser threats like Alvaro. Late in the night Noah Whitley came to the cabin, after some consideration she offered the stranger shelter and a bed. She found him attractive, and decided to start up some idle conversation concerning their day, which Noah had had quite a rough time of. Scout sympathized as best she could, and found she trusted Noah. Come Day 4 announcements confirmed many of the people she despised by then continued to be despicable, musing on the death of a friend and crush in Henry Spencer, and the continued survival of Clarice. Noah came to her, dressed, and indicated he was going to go out into the early morning rain to collect water and freshen up. Scout finally revealed her intentions explicitly, becoming a player hunter. Noah sincerely wished her luck and offered her the opportunity to follow him, she considered it but decided they had their own matters to each tend to and she silently believed he'd thrive. She decided to leave, but ran into Nate Turner and Asuka Takahara as she was heading out the door. Nate fled at the sheer sight of her, amusing Scout, she bluntly advised Asuka to run after Nate before taking her leave. Asuka mindlessly followed, Scout remained silent until they reached the cliffs by the evening of Day 4, when Scout finally got annoyed with the silence and demanded Asuka say something. Asuka said she would go, asked Scout not to kill, Scout rebutted her on both points. Asuka was allowed to stay, but Scout intended to be a player killer. Asuka anti-climatically murmured that she wanted to be part of it. Scout was ambivalent, not sure if she could trust Asuka to really mean it, but tried to lighten the mood by retelling the joke Noah had told her earlier, but Asuka's response only affirmed that they were not an especially synergistic alliance of personalities. Scout shrugged it off and left. She made her influence known for the first proper time when she found Audrey Reyes apparently being attacked by Alvaro, disgust compelled her to intervene. Alvaro had discarded his gun earlier, she found it and shot Alvaro in the stomach, felling him. Audrey cradled, protected Alvaro and begged Scout to not fire again even as she closed in to finish the job. A confused Scout silently bore witness, unsure why Audrey was so bothered by the death, she elected instead to ignore the conclusion of the scene and seek out Asuka. Asuka found them instead, but immediately blundered over to comfort Audrey instead, to Scout's bemusement as Asuka started getting weak and pale around the corpse. She demanded Asuka stop being pathetic and also confronted Audrey with the truth of the matter, that Alvaro had deserved to die. Audrey tried to explain her side of the story, and Asuka backed her up. A disgusted Scout wrote them both off and gave them a warning about trying to be idealistic about the killers before she took off. Scout tried to not regret having abandoned Asuka, but did not sleep well that night for lack of an ally. The next day while she wandered a familiar voice, Noah Whitley, shouting attracted her to the doctor's office. She pulled her gun and investigated, hiding around a corner from the scene along with Fiyori Senay. They burst out at the same time, Fiyori charged Isabel the moment Isabel cockily invited them to attack. Scout decided to close the distance as well, to ensure she landed the critical shot. Fiyori and Isabel were caught in a brief grapple and Fiyori was able to force Isabel to lose her melee weapon before being beaten back, Scout now noticed that Noah was dead and came with a vengeance. Isabel came as well, with a punch that connected, and a startled Scout was forced into a desperate wrestle for the gun, one she almost lost until she headbutted Isabel away, losing both gun and saw and taking a torso stab in the process. Scout almost died, but the intervention of Alan Banks saved her ass, Alan died for it but was able to force Isabel to waste time with him before she could turn the gun on Scout. Scout was able to close the distance and rip the sawblade Noah had lodged into Isabel out, crippling her long enough for Fiyori to kick her down and for another intervening party, Dorothy Shelley, to stab and tase Isabel while Scout also shot Isabel for good measure. Isabel died in short order. Scout grimly crossed Isabel off the list of active killers and turned to mop up, noting the nature of her new torso wound but sure she was safe from debilitating harm. She returned the glasses Fiyori had lost, dourly waved off Dorothy and dismissed her from mind despite her prompt mutilating of the corpse- Scout didn't care in the slightest-, and then Scout turned her attention to the ally who had refused to stand by Isabel in her final moments, Lily Caldwell. Lily tried to excuse herself with a story that Scout didn't quite believe, Scout let Fiyori and Lily talk it out while she attended to Noah, feeling pain and regret on his behalf, composing a prayer for him and taking the sawblade in an attempt to carry on his memory. The other two left, leaving her to grimly take on the role of 'lone wolf' even though her kill of Isabel had only produced regrets in the end of it all. She locked herself into the nearby storage closet to tend to her wounds, where it finally dawned on her that she was a killer and player as well. She also recalled her step-sister Clarice once more, and wondered if she'd been ignoring her for too long. She moved on. She went into the office of the vehicle depot. She found Blair Moore hiding inside, and before she could do anything but reflexively react to Blair's coughing fits she was also flanked from behind by Bart Cappotelli, who she was surprised to learn had followed her for a bit. Both of them were looking for people, it turned out after Scout re-positioned herself to feel safer: Scout mentioned Clarice and Bart brought up Kiziah Saraki. Blair was indisposed with handling her continuing fit, so she stayed out of it while Bart confirmed that he had seen Clarice before and he and Scout worked out an impromptu plan to travel together while searching for everyone they were looking for. They found nothing helpful at the library, and eventually returned to the vehicle depot, disappointed. Scout was distrustful of Bart and questioned him on why he hadn't made more of an effort to keep up with Clarice and their allies after the library's fire. Bart was set off-kilter by that morning's announcement coming on and stating that Kiziah had died, and he suddenly begged Scout not to leave him. Already on her guard, Scout was startled by his request and sudden movement, and she shot him in what she believed was self-defense. It was futile, however, as Bart's body collapsed the railing it fell against and fell on top of Scout, knocking her down the stairs. Scout's ribcage was crushed in the fall, and she was only able to drag herself out from under Bart's body, soon dying from having her lung punctured by a broken rib. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''YOU LASTED THREE MINUTES IN THE CAGE UNDER BART. THREE MINUTES OF PAINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN. - ''Dennis Lourvey '''Memorable Quotes: ''"I was just fucking with you. Don't want any trouble."'' -- She immediately followed this assurance by attacking Alvaro anyways. "Th - There's nothing to tell (...) No big story, not really. I'm hoping the rain finally stops? I... I hope Half Life 3 comes out in the next century? (...) That last one was a joke by the way." -- Scout's 'sob story' for Noah. "Sure. Whatever." -- Scout's response when Asuka asked to join her player hunting. "Why couldn't he just die? Why did he have to open his dumb mouth?" -- After killing Alvaro and the aftermath of killing. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Scout, in chronological order. The Past: *The Big Sleep. V6: *The High Window. *They say the hangover after you get drugged and kidnapped by terrorists is the worst *Never Known Questions *Two Mules for Sister Sara. *And What You Get, Isn't What You See *The List of Adrian Messenger. *Mystic River. *If That's Who I Am, Then I'll Fight Who I Am *Die Anywhere Else *Unforgiven. *Gran Torino. *The Long Goodbye Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Scout Pfeiffer. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students